


【殇浪】援渡

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 作者也搞不懂自己为什么总在奇怪的细节上操心系列。主旨大概是理性探讨交合渡气的科学原理和具体操作。基于武侠作品里交合渡气无所不治的设定相当槽多无口，因此试图强行凹个合理解释。





	【殇浪】援渡

***

「呼、呼……」  
往日幽暗静谧的山洞之中，今天忽然响起男人低沉而略显急促的喘息。  
浪巫谣将殇不患从背上放下，扶着他靠坐在洞壁上，然后从对方手里接过被提溜了一路的聆牙。  
「诶——殇不患，你现在感觉怎样了？」  
殇不患努力在苍白的脸上扯出一个苦笑：「呼，虽然状况不太好，不过暂时还死不了吧。」  
「居然会不慎中了蚀心毒姬的剧毒，你还真是一如既往地倒霉啊——好痛！」  
浪巫谣面无表情地拨动琴弦打断聆牙的奚落之语，转而看向殇不患：「什么毒？」  
「可以确定不是致命的<玉钩断魂>。」殇不患闭目凝神感知伤体情况：「血流如沸，经络如焚……我猜可能是<罗刹血指>。」  
浪巫谣原本听到不是前者时一度放松的脸色霎时再次严肃起来。  
虽说<罗刹血指>不似<玉钩断魂>那样无法可解，但效果比之后者却更为阴狠。中毒者体内如遭烈焰灼烧，若不能在十二个时辰内及时化解则将焦渴难耐而死。本来以殇不患的功力，只要找到一处清静所在潜心运功，自行驱毒并非困难之事。然而适才一场混战对内力的损耗极大，如今以他一人之力，恐怕无法……  
思及此处，浪巫谣下意识咬了咬唇。  
「别这么丧气嘛，我现在已经勉强压制住伤势了，只要等真气调息过来就能进行祛毒了。」  
「说什么大话呢！中了<罗刹血指>后脸色应该会变为赤红，你功力不足还强行镇毒，脸色白得都快赶上豆腐了……喂阿浪你要干什么唔……！」  
浪巫谣扯下背后披风将聆牙整个裹住并顺手施了个禁言术以免他喋喋不休，接着就近找了个角落把他放正摆好。  
「好端端地怎么突然惩罚聆牙？」殇不患被浪巫谣的举动弄得一头雾水：「你要干什么……呃？！」  
只见浪巫谣开始动手拆解外袍衣扣。  
他抬眸淡淡扫了殇不患一眼，冷静回答：「解毒。」  
殇不患颇为迷惑：「解毒为何你要脱衣？」说着视线不经意瞥过，却发现浪巫谣的双耳泛起粉红，解衣的手指也带着细微颤动。  
他脑中一阵眩晕，刹那之间福至心灵，顿时结巴起来：「难道……你、你想用……交、交合渡气之法……」  
「……嗯。」  
殇不患深深吸了口气，重新开口：「阿浪，事情还没到那个地步，你不必……」  
「离开以前，仙镇城方向升起西幽刑部烟火信号。」浪巫谣将外袍放到身旁的一块岩石上：「蝎璎珞也不过是暂时撤退。」  
明处有西幽刑部追踪而来，暗处有蚀心毒姬伺机而动。敌人随时可能来袭，殇不患必须尽快解决毒伤才有一搏之力。  
他们所余的时间不多了。

「那个……现在这种状态，我不知道能不能硬得起来……」殇不患很是有些尴尬地举手摸了摸鼻子。  
浪巫谣没有答腔，只是将其余脱下的服饰跟外袍放到一处之后转身走向殇不患。  
他没有除掉全部衣物，仅是褪去外袍、裤子、靴袜和金属指套。步伐迈动之间，白皙的双腿在过长的红色衣摆下时隐时现，意外地撩动人心。  
俊秀的青年走到殇不患面前跪坐下来。  
感受到下腹微微一热的殇不患自觉地闭上了嘴。  
（这样也能兴奋起来，男人在交媾这件事上的定力果然跟禽兽相差无几……）  
察觉到他神游天外的浪巫谣眉头一皱：「集中精神，蓄力丹田。」  
殇不患连忙回神凝气。浪巫谣待他做好准备，即刻出手如电，伸指疾点他身上数处要穴，抑制剧毒随血流蔓延。  
然后他伸手准备解开殇不患的腰带。  
「等、等等！」殇不患被他的直接吓得差点呛着，急忙抓住对方双手制止道：「这个我自己动手就行，无需劳你……」  
「……不患。」浪巫谣定定地看着他：「凝神运功，气走经络。」  
殇不患凝视浪巫谣的双眼。  
坚定与无悔之中，暗藏着无尽压抑的深情和一丝无措的羞涩。  
殇不患沉默了。  
半晌，他终于放开浪巫谣，垂手安坐依言运功。  
浪巫谣暗中松了口气，继续手头工作。  
腰带很快被解开了，浪巫谣稍稍拉开殇不患裤头，探手去捞男人的那根事物。  
触碰到那处的瞬间，两人都不由有些僵硬。浪巫谣忍住羞耻，强作镇定把那物轻轻拉出裤外。  
尽管那根东西目下还是软垂状态，大小和分量却已颇为可观。浪巫谣将它握在手中，一时不知该如何处理。殇不患见他为难，只得出言指示：「咳……阿浪你，试着上下撸动……让它变硬……」  
浪巫谣长睫低敛，含糊地应了声，按照殇不患说的双手握着那根开始撸动起来。不过片刻手中触感便从柔软转为坚硬，温感也自微热变成灼热，体积更是越发伸展膨胀，几乎无法掌握。极具冲击性的场面使得浪巫谣不禁悄然夹紧了自己双腿。  
——他也起了反应。  
然则浪巫谣自认隐蔽的举动并未逃过殇不患的注视，同为男性他自然明白对方身上发生了什么变化，心驰意动之下前端马眼猛然涌出一股清液。  
黏滑的液体打湿了浪巫谣纤长的手指。  
他停顿了一下，右手接着动作，左手却沾着黏液伸到自己身后没入衣摆之下。  
殇不患愣了一下才反应过来此举何意，心中登时一片火热。  
他出手用力将青年拉到腿上坐下，声音沙哑地对浪巫谣说：「……让我帮你。」  
「定心运气……」  
「不会耽误正事的。」  
殇不患将手送至浪巫谣衣摆底下摸索着，发觉青年已将食指浅浅插入穴口，于是他也伸出两指加入其中：「我们一起……」  
活到这个年纪，殇不患当然不是个雏。年少轻狂之时他曾有过为数不多的几段短暂感情经历，只是对象均为女性罢了。但他知道浪巫谣因为顾忌自身言灵体质，从未与别人有过这般亲密接触。即便后来他发觉青年对自己怀着微妙情愫，双方也因碍于重重思虑始终隐而不宣。  
如今两人关系在危机所迫的情势之下得以突破，殇不患也说不清楚内心到底是庆幸还是遗憾更多一些。  
他在这兀自出神，浪巫谣却是倍觉煎熬。原先自己动手尚可忍受，现在被男人夹着手指一同伸进体内翻搅揉弄，对于经验全无的青年来说实在过于刺激。  
「不患……够了……」  
殇不患醒过神来，感觉手下扩张得差不多了，便把所有手指一齐撤出体外。  
他用滚烫硬热的那根抵住青年身下入口。  
「我准备进去了……你忍耐一下……」  
「记得运功……」  
浪巫谣时刻不忘提醒他这是一场注定不能完全尽兴的情事。  
明明这是大煞风景的举动，殇不患只觉青年做来十分可爱。  
（我该不会是被毒冲昏头脑了吧……）  
殇不患缓缓将自己嵌入浪巫谣内部，一边压抑放肆抽插的冲动一边运功引导毒血流向。  
浪巫谣双眉浅蹙，忍受着异物入体的不适感同时开始调息。  
两人在诡异的气氛中进行着以驱毒之名行交媾之实的行为。  
洞穴中一时只余双方呼吸喘息和肉体碰撞拍击的声响。  
殇不患体谅浪巫谣初次承欢，有意放慢速度，可惜他的好意对浪巫谣而言却成了另一种难以启齿的折磨。粗长的肉杵缓慢而细致地摩擦过每一寸内壁，偶尔擦到某个部位时更有种令人恐惧的战栗快感。浪巫谣担心自己会迷失在这陌生的感觉里，忍不住开口催促殇不患：「你……快点……」  
殇不患被他说得颇为哭笑不得：「阿浪你……怎么能对男人说快点呢……」不过见青年忍得辛苦，到底不舍让他难受，便加快了相连处的进出。这一下弄得敏感点被接连快速撞击的浪巫谣有点应接不暇，急喘着又说：「你……慢点……」可猛兽一旦出闸，就不是那么好控制的了，这种时候殇不患哪能再自如掌控节奏快慢？索性不再管对方要求，握住青年腰部直接大开大伐以便速战速决。浪巫谣被他撞得一阵发昏，只得狠咬自己下唇力图保持清醒。不知过了多久，朦胧间听到男人在耳边沉重地喘着气说：「我快到了……」  
他立刻清醒过来，努力举起酸软的手臂环抱住殇不患脖颈，伸出右掌贴住男人后心。  
殇不患猝然加快速度，狠狠几下撞击后浑身一震。与此同时浪巫谣感觉体内涌入一股热液，掌下瞬间发力以助殇不患将聚合的毒血一举驱除！

「噗——」殇不患侧头呕出一口黑血。他取下系在腰侧水囊喝水漱口：「呼——总算把这麻烦解决了……」  
这边浪巫谣也喘匀了气，正想让殇不患拔出去，却惊觉体内那根又变硬了。  
接收到青年震惊的眼神，殇不患两眼游移：「那个……也许还有余毒未清也说不定……」说着忽然看见浪巫谣下唇一道深深咬痕，顿时眉头紧皱。  
他伸指轻轻摩挲那道咬痕：「你伤着了……」  
比起男人所受毒伤，自己这点小小咬伤何值一提。浪巫谣刚想开口，就被对方的举动打断了——殇不患伸出舌头，小心翼翼地帮他舔舐伤口，舔着舔着下唇就被含住吮吸，接着上唇也一起沦陷，最后两张唇紧紧地合在了一起。  
浪巫谣从不知道唇舌除了说话唱歌之外，还能以这种接触来传情达意。唇齿相依之间，双方舌头彼此勾缠，无需话语表述就能明白体会彼此真心。这种感觉让浪巫谣为之迷醉。  
两人直到不得不停下来换气时才恋恋不舍地分开双唇。  
「呃……据说伤口舔舔会好得快一些，我帮你……」  
浪巫谣看着男人面红耳赤欲盖弥彰地向自己解释的样子，不禁伸手抚上他的脸庞：「你脸色赤红，可能毒未尽解……」  
领会他暗示的殇不患顿时双眼发亮。  
「那我们继续……」  
殇不患一边身下持续温柔伐挞，一边解开浪巫谣的衣领，沿着他洁白的颈项吮吻而下。硬直的胡子划过肌肤，给浪巫谣带来些微刺痛感。  
恍惚中，他又回到了穿越鬼殁之地的时候，狂乱风暴卷起漫天黄沙刮在脸上的感觉也是如此。  
当时浪巫谣总会设想殇不患渡过此地时的感受。独自一人在荒漠中抬头仰望夜空时，他是否会想起遥远的故乡和故人？  
此刻他已经找到答案。  
自这场交合渡气之中。  
——以我身，渡你心。  
耳畔是殇不患低沉的呼唤。  
「——巫谣。」  
浪巫谣低吟一声，和男人一同沉没于无边情潮。

***

「嗯……聆牙你还好吗？」  
殇不患解开被披风裹了整晚的琵琶，尴尬地问道。  
「……你们实在太过分了，居然这样残酷无情地对待一把可怜无辜的琵琶唔——！」  
「小声点！」殇不患捂住聆牙的嘴，侧头看了眼身后靠着洞壁沉睡的浪巫谣，低声警告得到解放的琵琶：「阿浪还在休息呢……」  
聆牙阴阳怪气地说：「哦，这不是多亏了你一夜操劳的结果吗……」  
「咳咳咳！！！」殇不患大惊失色：「你怎么会知道我们……」  
「……因为昨天阿浪太紧张你的伤势，只对我下了禁言却忘了要加禁听。」聆牙说完，又用危险的眼神瞪视着殇不患：「现在人也被你吃得一干二净了，以后要是你再敢把他独自丢下……哼哼哼哼……那我可不会让你好过！」  
「我绝对不会再离开他了！」殇不患斩钉截铁地回答。  
待到此间事了，往后漫长岁月，他们都将携手共渡。  
愿此生再无分离时。

—完—


End file.
